


Clair de Lune

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Moon AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a bit fluffy, a bit vampire like, the blood thing isn't too far dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Late meetings at night under the moon weren't exactly rare but sometimes it was good to just let go for a while. A time to trust and relish.Shenzed - Blood Moon AU (sort of) - One Shot
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this was a sudden idea discussed a little~  
> It's not often we got some Shen bot so here goes!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

One day they would be found out, surely not this one.

It was always the same thing, having to leave the whole group to have a chance to find each other when they weren’t exactly supposed to get along. This time Shen had purposely wandered far in a sort of ruined village. There wasn’t a lot left here, merely the houses, empty of life. After some time Zed had found him, like he would always do.

_Mmh…_

Even right now as his secret lover bit him for some blood, Shen couldn’t muster the will to admit he had missed that. It was part of the game, never overly enthusiastic from a first glance because it would be confessing far too much love. However he knew that it would end like always, vulnerably.

Instead he focused on the exact instant. Zed was always so demanding, taking more and more while he still gave a lot in return. He was selfish but he could be nice sometimes. Just acting like he didn’t care about Shen except for the blood he could get.

Once it was deemed to be enough, Zed parted and gave him a pleased look while he licked his bloody lips.

« Hungry, aren’t you ? » Half a smile, knowing that if it wasn’t the right time Shen wouldn’t allow him.

A bit of a taunt, a bit of a tease, in any case Zed knew what he was doing as he deliberately uncovered his own neck in return. Not that the bare sight of a bare neck was enough for their kind to forget any sense of rationality but coming from him, it meant a lot. Shen couldn’t stay blank for too long, even his gaze must have betrayed something about his thoughts.

« So… ? Wanna have a taste ? »

To speak right now risked to make it worse for Shen so he didn’t, although he brought a hand to Zed’s face before trailing down his jaw and neck. An implicit way to say yes. In return Zed looked lightly annoyed by the lack of answer but it wasn’t too important for him. He took Shen’s hand off him and then pinned him to the nearby wall, merely for the free display of dominance he could have. The usual bravado however Shen didn’t know if this night he would be able to give exactly what the latter wanted.

Not enough for Zed, he literally pressed Shen to the wall with his own body, coaxing him to nuzzle his neck. It couldn’t be more obvious that he really wanted him to take some blood in return. _I don’t know_. He did need but this night it wasn’t the same, he craved something else. Shen wasn’t one prone to disappoint so he indulged shortly and bit down his neck, feeling that eternal relief of new blood. Nothing as nice as a feast from a real living being but it was from Zed and the emotional value was important too.

It didn’t last very long, oddly or not Shen felt like it was increasing his restlessness and to be drunk on blood wouldn’t help his case.

The way he pulled back might have been noticed on Zed’s side because he gave a confused look, not hurt but a bit quizzical about such change.

« What’s wrong ? » To hear such faint concern was nice, even for the wrong reasons.

Shen did his best to keep himself in check, breathing deeply before he opened his eyes again, composed.

« Nothing. I just don’t think I’ll be able to give you what you want tonight. » May his voice stay even.

« You don’t want to fuck ? » Disappointment was now clear as water, not just in Zed’s voice but his stance too.

« I never said that, I just doubt I’ll be able to take care of you. » Not very helpful now he realized. He sighed before adding : « Would you accept to have me instead ? »

Obviously Zed hadn’t been expecting that, surprised. Not even the time to register the request, this wasn’t really the issue.

« Wait, you want me to fuck you this time ? »

Another sigh, Shen was growing bothered between light arousal and this odd feeling for the night : « If you agree, yes. However if it’s such a chore then I won’t bother you. »

Giving that kind of information was dangerous, not that Zed would actually hurt him but for him anything was worth using for some short control. However he didn’t act as Shen expected when offered such an opportunity, more confused and wary.

« Fuck no, I’ll take care of you. Just didn’t think you’d give up so easily. »

It sounded a lot like banter, as if Shen was supposed to fight him for control and to pretend he was doing that reluctantly. Truth be told, he wanted Zed to take care of him for that night, even though usually he would never mind being the one in charge.

Hands took him out of his thoughts, especially when Zed cupped his crotch with clear intention. He stared right at Shen as he did so, looking for a reaction. It was already there, he was half-hard from the early blood and contact.

« I see… Alright, get in bed. »

By ‘bed’ he seemed to refer to that old frame still standing despite the pitiful state of the house and the village. Shen was a bit unsure and tried, not certain it would be able to support them but soon enough he remembered what he had to do and most important, what they were going to do. Anticipation ran freely and he couldn’t deny it. _He accepted…_ It meant a lot but it was also quite vulnerable to ask.

« You’ll have to strip, I can’t do shit if you’re still armored. » Obligatory annoyed comment to show he didn’t care although it wasn’t true at all.

Shen put up with that, he knew damn well that it was just facade. Instead he focused on the need of the moment, taking his armor off to be left on the floor carefully. Zed wasn’t so far, he joined him in bed to give a hand after taking care of himself, yanking down Shen’s pants while he was at it. A lot of talk from someone that wanted as much as him, if not more.

« Lie on your front. »

_Ah ?_ This was the first surprise and it made Shen a little unsure and aroused. What would happen ? He trusted Zed to that point but the unknown was special. In any case he complied, lying down as requested and resisting the urge to glance behind. This would be too open, he didn’t want to acknowledge that.

Soon after Zed’s hands were back over him, taking a good handful of his rear in a manner that couldn’t be chaste. Of course he would indulge in something like that when he at last got Shen at his mercy. It didn’t went forever, merely playing around before Zed had him spread his legs to accommodate him.

_Oh…_ The first clue.

No idea what he was supposed to feel, usually he was the one giving some control away while he fucked Zed but right now he had no control at all and depended on the latter for any relief. So open and it hadn’t started. It couldn’t be the slow haze from blood that made his mind spin like this but Shen wasn’t sure what he felt, lightly worried and greatly needy in both physical and emotional way.

« Scream if you wanna. »

How nice of him to suggest, Shen hadn’t thought about it. Joke aside, it was expected that Zed would act a little smug because he was the one offering relief this time. So much power and control for a single person. And Shen didn’t even know what to say to come back at him, it was useless and he depended on him. Instead he kept his face down and braced himself for what was to come.

Aside from a huff, he didn’t hear much from behind. Then Zed had him spread further to get access to his hole, leaving him indeed exposed. _Silent, silent…_ He was going to need his control.

Like for so many things, Zed didn’t go slow on him, determined to make him come. It was so obvious in the way he licked eagerly again and again over Shen’s rim, making him clutch at his frail control while it last. No rest allowed. It always came back, new wet and warm feeling somewhere so intimate that he hid his face a little even though Zed wouldn’t have seen him anyway. _Fuck…_ They were both stubborn and only to them could these moments happen when both wanted to have the last word. Zed ate him out properly, something sucking so as to make him helpless.

« Ngh… » Not even voiced, he could try to keep it down for now. _Quiet…_

« What was that ? Having fun ? »

How did Zed hear that ? No idea but he did and now he paused his attention, probing under Shen until he indeed found his cock. Not a single break allowed, Zed stroked him hard and fast, just like his attention below. Too good, Shen didn’t know what to focus on and gave up, bucking into the grasp only to rock back against that shameless mouth.

« Alright, say nothing but you know, I can feel everything…. » How could he find time to both actively get Shen off and also to be a pain ?

The last nail in the coffin was when Zed got the wonderful idea to start preparing him. At first it was a bit light, nothing really noticeable and then he slipped one finger inside Shen and he had to bite back any loud moan.

Too many things happening at once, he had no idea what to focus on. So he stopped resisting and embraced pleasure, rocking back without any shame anymore. _Too… close…_ It was coming but he wouldn’t be able to voice that without sounding like a mess. At least Zed was relatively silent, far too busy eating him out to chat. It didn’t mean that he was going easy on Shen, on the opposite he had added a second finger and twisted these inside to stretch him good. Barely a few good licks but it was mostly teasing at that point. The true way to get Shen off was the hard pace around his cock and now he couldn’t take it anymore.

« Zed… » An ultimate cry, right as he came.

Only once it was too late Shen realized, covering his mouth for any other moan as he was making a mess under him. It never stopped, that maddening tongue against his hole and the slick grasp over his cock, everything was done to help him ride his high and even more. As it slowed down Zed didn’t seem to notice or to want to change, still stroking Shen through the last seconds of orgasm until he had to physically flinch when overstimulation came.

« Too much, stop… » At least this time he sounded slightly more composed but he knew he had voiced a lot before and Zed would be able to tease about that.

That grasp disappeared within seconds and then he didn’t feel any kind of contact with Zed. Time to recover. _Good…_ For a few seconds at least before Zed moved behind him and gave a good slap on his ass along a deep chuckle. _AH_.

« Such a good boy… You had your fun but now it’s my turn… »

Not waiting any longer, Zed came on top of him and covered him with his body front to back. Shen was quite happy to have contact now, bliss echoing through him. His only regret was that he wouldn’t be able to face Zed yet because of the position.

They barely got to relish contact before the latter nuzzled his neck and bit into it, taking some blood at the occasion. Shen wasn’t much in control anymore after climax, he gasped aloud in reaction before he relaxed again. He tried to reach for Zed’s head to caress his hair in return but failed, too uncoordinated.

A light laugh vibrated against his neck. The latter seemed satisfied of the moment, sealing the bite before he changed side and took another one. It wasn’t just the feeling of fangs delving into flesh that made Shen moan, it was also the slow grinding against his ass. Zed was horny, it showed in his gestures and most of all the way he took some light relief from Shen’s body.

« Not… Not yet, I just came… »

« Are you sure ? Now tell me this doesn’t turn you on… » Yes, he stopped drinking just to say that.

To his credit, Zed made an effort to earn a reaction, taking care of the second bite before he grabbed and caressed Shen in every way possible. A few kisses were pressed to his neck, which made him blush as much as the first wet attention provided before. It could be called soft although it came in direct contradiction to Zed’s words and behavior at the moment. He tried to impress, to show off while he could.

Being held like this wasn’t bad, far from it. Soon enough Shen felt a new start of arousal, running his veins freely like after a feast. Zed could be happy, he always made him helpless in the end.

« Shen… You’re hard again… » A bit obvious because he had been looking for that, stroking easily Shen’s cock. « Now tell me I can, I know you want me to fuck you good… »

The question was hidden but serious nonetheless, he wanted to hear Shen consent to it. For a few seconds he questioned himself but the answer was clear, he would be mad if Zed decided to tease him further. With the last part of reason he had Shen answered.

« Do it, it’s alright. » Big effort to seem composed but after a first release, there wasn’t much hope.

« Relax for me… » So low, a bit raspy from need.

Of course, better be relaxed for that but Shen wouldn’t make a comment, it didn’t add anything except a reason for Zed to tease him further. However the latter had needs too and couldn’t ignore it forever. In less than a few seconds Shen was filled to the brim, clenching on reflex for the sudden move.

« Ah… » This one escaped him, a bit of embarrassment for a while before he tried to ignore it.

« Yes, take it… Gods you’re so tight for me… »

Indeed he must have been but after that Shen made an effort to relax, which wasn’t so needed because after a few deep thrusts he was left to moan shakily his pleasure. It was building up far too quickly, no way to look back. _No, not yet…_ He was going to last, at least after Zed. This was the minimum to do.

A sort of pace was set, more like some crude fucking because all this time the latter had been waiting for his turn. He pounded into Shen, groaning from pleasure so often that it added to the pile of arousal. Shen enjoyed listening to him, this kind of night wasn’t exactly the best for that but it was still unique to hear Zed pretend to be selfish until he had to stop a high cry.

_Cute…_

« Shen, fuck… »

Would he come already ? It felt like it given the way he clung to Shen so he couldn’t go away from their embrace, properly pinned down. More than once that cock found his sweet spot and as time went he had less the urge to muffle everything, letting it to pour freely.

« C-Close… ? »

« No… I… » It sounded like a yes.

Maybe it was strange but Shen felt at peace in that moment. He was held, actively getting pleasure from rough stimulation and Zed was obviously enjoying himself. That was all he could ask for one night, to be together. And then next instant his wide frame would get shaken by another strong thrust, taking him by surprise. Zed was getting desperate, face hidden against Shen’s neck.

« Fucking come now… Do it… »

The last attempt at control. Shen felt his hair pulled a bit harshly afterward, making him moan brokenly.

« Ah, Zed… »

« I… »

He came in that instant, emptying himself into Shen. Was there a most blessed time than this one ? He registered it like something quite far before he got pulled back to reality by rough moves. Zed was riding his climax and so it meant taking the most he could. Harsh breathing, fast moves and desperate urges, everything told his need. Shen accepted it, gladly taking this light push before the end.

Then it became too much. The limit wasn’t always so close but for whatever reason, he felt overwhelmed far too early. Before he knew it Shen sobbed, feeling so close to climax and yet so far. It felt unfair, mean. In last resort he slipped a hand under and got himself off, trying to meet Zed’s last lazy thrusts.

_I need…_

It seemed to do the work, surprisingly. This was a good thing because had he needed more, Zed wouldn’t be able to help so soon because usually he just stopped everything after he came. Shen let go noisily, it didn’t cross his mind that under normal circumstances he would remain quiet on purpose. It felt good, why bother ?

« Shit, don’t clench on me like that… » Not even mad or anything. Zed decided to pull out, leaving him a bit empty.

« It’s… »

What was he trying to say ? Shen wasn’t even done coming, it slapped him strongly for a while. To feel Zed pull out wasn’t the best but it had to be done. Sadly their position made it difficult for him to hold the latter.

Then it was over on a beautiful note. Now he could crave contact without much chance to have more unless Zed felt like being affectionate. Shen breathed deeply, trying to recover when he was coaxed to roll on his side.

« Hey, you alright ? Aw, fuck… » The tone turned oddly worried, which was quite sweet.

Shen didn’t understand as quick until he opened his eyes again and noticed indeed the tears. Red eyes stared at him in certain concern while Zed frantically brushed his tears away. _Ah, indeed._ Well, it could happen and he wasn’t too mad because the price for such vulnerability was to see Zed worried like that.

« For real, it’s fine ? »

Zed would keep going until he got a good enough answer.

« I’m fine, this was what I needed. Thank you. »

Was that blush there before or not ? Surely yes but Shen liked to think it was a reaction to his words. Zed could get really quiet in this kind of moment. Indeed it didn’t miss, he remained silent while he came closer to be taken in Shen’s arms. Back to the essential.

To try to get him to speak was useless, it could only cause some issues. Shen welcomed him close nonetheless, after love they wouldn’t chat a lot but exchange a lot in tender gestures.

_Quiet now ?_

It would seem. On the other hand, Zed moved slowly until he coaxed Shen back to his own neck. A quiet gesture that meant a lot, a need to give and an urge to stay close. To refuse would be stupid and anyway Shen wanted this. In similarly tender moves he leaned closer and bit down Zed’s neck. Barely a light sigh of relief to answer this.

One again.

_Thank you love…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good!  
> There is another shenzed prompt that should be posted soon!
> 
> For any information or curious questions, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
